Summer of Olicity
by uglyducklingdrabbles
Summary: A peek inside a moment during Oliver and Felicity's summer together. Part of a tumblr series with the same title.
1. The Beginning

The blazing sun was piping hot on her skin. Her partner in the driver's seat, now her boyfriend, had kept a smile on his face since they started their drive. For what felt like the first time in forever, he was happy. _They_ were happy.

Ten more minutes of silent contentment passed before Oliver spoke.

"Can I confess something?" He asked, that award-winning smile still gleaming strong.

Felicity laughed. "Of course."

He took one hand off the steering wheel and let it hang out the window, the wind passing through his fingers. He spoke moments later.

"You're cute."

"Oliver, I'm not sure that exactly qualifies as a confession."

They had been the only car on the road for miles before Oliver pulled to the side of the road.

"What're you doing?" Felicity asked through a laugh. Before she knew it, her car door was swinging open, an eager Oliver taking her hand and leading her out to an open field.

"I'm confessing."

They stopped walking after a couple minutes. Oliver picked a red flower from the ground, placing it delicately in Felicity's hair.

"I came back to Starling during my five years away. It was very brief. I saw Tommy, and Thea, and I killed her drug dealer. Then, I went to Queen Consolidated."

Catching on, Felicity's blue eyes grew wider. "Oh no…"

This time, it was Oliver's turn to laugh. "Let me finish."

He took her delicate hands in his before continuing. "I was heading straight for my dad's old office when I heard footsteps. Your footsteps."

The wind picked up, blowing Felicity's blonde locks in every direction. Oliver's smile never left.

"You had a red pen around your neck, and you noticed a picture of my dad and I on his desk. It was that God awful one they always use on the news."

Felicity giggled, the tone angelic and pure.

"You said I was cute. You started babbling about me being dead and how much it sucked. You were the first person I could see as a… person."

"During the date. You said…" Her lips parted into a smile. "It all started that night you came back to Starling, that night you caught me talking to myself."

Oliver began to play with her fingers, simultaneously scraping out a small nod.

"Why are you telling me this now, Oliver? I mean, I appreciate it, of course I do, but why now?"

"Because for once I'm not afraid to be happy. You asked me once if I had any happy stories. Truth is, I do. Ever since that night in Starling, I always had. It's always been you."

The wind picked up one final time, but they were kissing before the gust reached its full magnitude. This was going to be a summer to remember, because it was _their_ summer.


	2. The Photograph

"You're not going to fall." Oliver outstretched his hand. Felicity took it, biting her lip as she stepped atop a rock.

They were on a mountain, overlooking water and lush green fields. They were completely surrounded by rock. The light breeze wafted through the air, taking Felicity's now much shorter blonde locks with it. The two stopped and took in the view. This is what it was all about - the concept called "life." Moments like these, the ones you only have to see to believe, have to be shared with someone that means everything.

Aside from the occasional passerby, it was just the two of them. Felicity closed her eyes and inhaled. She slowly let out her breath to find Oliver watching her.

"Last time I was up on a mountain, I was battling the Demon's head."

He pulled her closer. Felicity wrapped her arms around his grey v-neck clad waist. He felt Oliver place his lips in her hair.

Moments, she spoke. "In a way, it's symbolic. You didn't know who you were then. You didn't know who you were going to become."

The two of them stayed there, taking in the scene surrounding them. Their moment was interrupted, however, by a tap on their shoulder.

"What a lovely couple. You two on your honeymoon?"

Laughs escaped both their mouths. "No! No…We're not, no. We didn't get married." Felicity began to fidget.

Oliver saw a camera hanging around the stranger's neck. "Do you mind taking a photo of us, sir?"

The man smiled, retrieving the black polaroid. "Alright you two. Smile big."


End file.
